far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Auxesia Machenez
Machenez Auxesia is a stolen identity of Trierarchus Aquila Amatius Erina that she used to return to her House after the war without getting under suspicion by the Quaestionarius Corps. The real person died in the Empire-STO war and her death was covered up by members of the Imperial Restoration Initiative due to her likeness of Erina. Auxesia Machenez is a 43 year old low tier noble of House Aquila born originally on Demnoph, living on Diomikato today. Her full title is Centurion Primus Navalis Auxilia Mandatum Evocatus Aquila Machenez Auxesia of Legio CDIV Noctua. She was raised in a orphanage as a commoner serf and was send into service for the Imperial Legions by her owner. After a long and mostly sucessful service within the Imperial Legions she gained a Constitutio sponsorship, gaining her independence as a low tier noble of House Aquila. Biography Early life The young girl was found on the steps of the door of an orphanage on Demnoph. From there on the young child was raised and cared for as a serf of the Empire. She was educated in basic skills like reading, writing, logic. Due to common issues in the orphanage she also learned to manipulate and influence people to her advantage. At the age of thirteen she left the orphanage and took a home in the disreputable Floodlight Comms where she lived by moonlighting and small thievery until she was bought by a noble due to a A.C.R.E. raid within the District. Auxesia worked for the noble for just about a year doing a just about mediocre job when she was send to the Imperial Legions of House Aquila on Diomikato by her owner. Military service During basic training she gained additional education and joined the Legion XIX Auxilia afterwards. In 3177 Auxesia was promoted Decanus and responsible for the training of new recruits and started her career as deck member upon the support ship "HAS The Sounds from Voices within only climax once their source loses their life". After repeated, to this day unproven accusations of violent acts and mistreatment of recruits she was discharged from Legio XIX and transferred to Legion CDIV where she was put in charge of the ship "HAS A flaming Phoenix once dead rises again from its ashes anew even stronger than before", supporting the fight against the uprising synthetic in the War against the Artificials. In 3182 Auxesia and Legion CDIV was ordered to Imperial Prime for various landing operations and supply runs. During one of those missions the ship was rendered unusable in suffering severe damage, although their mission was a success the surviving crew regrouped with the active troops in the area, forming a vehement defensive perimeter which was held for more than two years. Two years after their loss she gained command of a new ship "HAS A flaming Phoenix has risen anew to burn its foes in its enticing flames" and continued with regular supply and transportation runs. At the end of the War against ƛǁǃƾ Artificials Auxesia and most of her crew were awarded with the medals Eagles fallen and Bravery Shield for her actions and injuries on Imperial Prime. After the war she was ordered back to Diomikato working of supply orders for the Incubus Castellum. In 3200 Auxesia got caught in the invasion of A.C.R.E. of Diomikato within Infernum whilst on a supply run. She and her crew fended off multiple attacks of A.C.R.E. forces and escorted civilians and non-combatands out of the city but got pushed out of the town when the majority of the combatants where injured due to the repeated attacks. Auxesia suffered a injury on her eye when a grenade exploded in the near vicinety and blast and shrapnel teared through the right side of her face. Her eye was severely damaged and had to be replaced by a prosthesis and heavy scars still witness that day. Her former husband Crastus died in the Battle of Infernum. After the breakdown of the A.C.R.E. blockade around Diomikato she gained the command over the ship called "HAS The Stuepp lurks and waits for its prey to jump them and gets heavier with every step of its carrier until their death". The frigate was deployed for various small and medium scale operations surrounding the war around, partaking in House Pyxis and Serpens relief and evacuations of the besieged Diomikato and reconnessaince missions to scout enemy troop movements during the duration of the war. After the war Auxesia was called back to Incubus Castellum and carried out various missions on scouting leftover A.C.R.E. troops that deserted to the Diomikaten Hinterlands and ravaged the areas and neutralizing those units. Family, Marriage & Legacy Auxesia never knew her parents since she was abandoned almost immediately on Demnoph near a Orphanage. It is unknown if she originates from a noble or a trip who didn't care to take the responsibility for the child or if she comes from a local couple who had no means of providing a future to the child who tried to safe her in giving her away. Unknown to Auxesia she has a lost brother who ended up as slave to a gruesome nobleman for his own entertainment. He died in 3185 succumbing to a fatal amount of injuries and mistreatment. During her service for Legio CDIV she met her soon to be husband Crastus in Infernum. Through her admirable effort and work the noble Crastus was inspired and decided to sponsor the woman into the Constitutio-program, making her a aquilan noble by marrying her. By that, her prior contract with as serf from the noble on Demnoph was bought out, resolved and her home by law moved to Crastus's property in Infernum, Diomikato. However due to her service in Legion CDIV she was almost never around as it was required of her to be almost always at the other side of the planet. They lived a short but happy marriage until Crastus died in the Battle of Diomikato, more accurate the Battle for Infernum. While she inherited the businesses of her past husband she lost the land he owns as she is not allowed for land ownership as a Constitutio raised noble. However after the war she was granted the rights to continue to build and live on these lands overseen by a higher ranked noble. Behaviour and Appearance Auxesia is a rationalistic, irreligious opportunist. She usually puts logical thinking first and emotions after that. Her work and achievements required her to be ambitious and determined and teached her to be very cunning and manipulative to get her will and she wants success, always. She is anti-alien and pro-human rights and leans towards right wing politics within Aquila. While she is not political active she is often in favor of the Provisum and Et Testudo. Education and Skills Despite her origin is Auxesia well educated in both written and spoken language and shows tendencies towards manipulation and heavy reliance on rationalism due to her life in the dirty slums of Demnoph. She shows promising skills in melee and close quarters combat. Medals Aquilan Medals and Awards earned by Auxesia during her time of service. * Legion Long Service Shield (XIX) (for more than five years of service within the Legion XIX) * Legion Long Service Shield (CDIV) (for more than five years of service within the Legion CDIV) * Aquila Long Service Shield (for more than five years of service within the Legions of House Aquila) * Bravery Shield (for her continued bravery during her missions on Imperial Prime during the War against the Artificials) * Eagle's Fallen (for injuries suffered during her missions on Imperial Prime during the War against the Artificials) * Eagle's Fallen (for injuries suffered during her missions on Diomikato during the Corporate War) * Aquilan Shield of Ascension (for more than twentyfive years of service within the Legions of House Aquila) Category:House Aquila Members